


And so it is,

by hypnagogia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogia/pseuds/hypnagogia
Summary: just like you said it would be.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	And so it is,

The night was cold and unforgiving, and it had been far too long since he last saw his bed.

He took a pause, stared at his desk—papers, scattered all over its surface, save for the little space where his inkpot stood _—_ and the quill on his right hand. The headache he had been nursing for the last few hours had begun to recede, if only a little. He was not going to pretend that it would get any better, though—he knew from experience that it would come back with a vengeance, as if he had killed its parents and left it to fend for itself for years.

_(How long had it been since he felt any sort of contentment? days? Weeks? How long had it been since he felt anything at all?)_

The small flare of fire in the hearth across him was dying, but he could not find it in himself to do anything about it.

He sensed the door to his office open before the creaking noise came. He whipped his head to the sight of his lover, clad in his smoothest sleep robes ( _‘It is not my fault that your clothes are much more comfortable than mine, dearest,’ his lover would say_ ), body leaning to the side, arms crossed comfortably ( _one second they were walking, the next they were on the ground. His lover’s head was on his lap, his ears were ringing_ ). He stared at his lover ( _there was so much blood, way too much blood splattered on his lover’s body, a hole in his lover’s left abdomen, the bullet managed to go_ through. _His cheeks were wet — was it from the rain? Was he crying? He did not know, he did not need to know, all he needed was his lover breathing, his lover safe, his lover_ alive).

His lover’s head tilted a little, smiling at him without saying anything.

( _His lover's mouth was moving slowly, weakly; his chest heaving. He did not know what his lover was saying — he could not hear what his lover said, could not make up the movement his lover's mouth made. His ears were ringing, his sight blurry — why was it blurry?_ )

The moon shone through the window. He was still staring at the door. His lover seemed so ethereal, almost translucent. He was still smiling, still saying nothing.

Perhaps it was time for him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! idk if anyone would read this but if you do, well. this was first published as a fanfiction, though then i realised that i didn't do justice on the characters—if anything, i felt like they were extremely out of character. i deleted that—and this is me re-publishing it as an original work, under the same title (bc i just cba haha). anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
